Drones or other unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are known in the art and are increasingly used for different applications, both commercial and non-commercial, despite the increase in the regulation of drones. For example, FIG. 1 is an isometric view of a drone 100 known in the art that can be used for recreation, surveillance, photography, delivery, internet services, news, agriculture, public service, and the like.
Visitor management and integrated access control systems are also known in the art and are often used in large regions, such as campuses, multi-storied buildings, corporate buildings, colleges, hospitals, airports, and the like, where there are a large number of visitors. In known systems, a visitor is provided with a visitor access card that is programmed based on the visitor's destination location within a region. Alternatively, a human guard escorts the visitor throughout the region and to the visitor's destination location in the region.
However, it is often difficult for known systems to identify a current location of the visitor and the visitor's destination location. Furthermore, the visitor may take more time than is necessary to reach his destination location due to misunderstanding a complex building's structure. Moreover, while the manual assistance of the human guard may be necessary due to a high profile nature of the visitor or due to restricted or high security zones that must be traversed by the visitor, providing such manual assistance is undesirable, especially when multiple human guards are necessary to escort visitors.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.